All I Ever Wanted
by hereiamdestroya
Summary: Sequel series to You Are My Family. Enjoy and please R&R! Thank you! Rating will change in future.


Hi there! So basically, this is going to be a series based on the characters from **You Are My Family**. I really loved them but I didn't want to ruin that story by continuing it so I've left it as its own piece. This is going to be a proper story, with each chapter set a month after the last one or there abouts. So I hope you'll keep with me to see how it goes! J Thanks for all your support! Let me know if you think it's worth carrying on. There will be a plot development and I currently have 6 chapters planned. ~ hereiamdestroya

* * *

"Baby, just take it easy ok" Kendall says gently as he strokes your hair, sitting beside you as you lean over the toilet, your body getting rid of what it doesn't want. Since you had told Kendall a month ago that you were expecting, you'd been experiencing more of what you had had with the twins – the morning sickness being your least favourite thing. With his other hand, Kendall strokes your back, making patterns on the material of your t-shirt.

"You know if I could go through all this for you, I would. Every time" Kendall has a small smile on his lips, melancholy at the fact that he can't do anything for you and that he knows you hate vomiting.

"It's okay. Your wife's incredibly strong you know" You grin cheekily at him and he smiles wider before kissing you on the cheek.

"Don't I know it" Kendall returns, standing up once he's sure you're okay and easily pulling you to your feet. Your bump was definitely showing now, but not so much that you couldn't do things, despite the fact that Kendall sometimes treats you like a china doll that would break. He wraps his arms around you, not too tightly.

"The boys will be up in a minute" You say. "We should get ready"

"Yeah" Kendall grins, a glint in his eyes. "I think we should definitely shower together…it'd be good for the baby".

* * *

It was rare that the four of you ever travelled together during the weekdays – Kendall usually took his car out earlier in the mornings if he was on set and you'd take the boys to their preschool before coming back to your home studio or the gallery you owned in central LA. And today was no different – Kendall helped get the boys ready and dress them in shorts and t-shirts before kissing them both goodbye, and then you and the bump.

"I won't be home until 9 tonight, love. I'm sorry. There's just so much to do before the new season premieres" Kendall says before he leaves.

"Ok…I understand" You were more than used to Kendall's frantic schedule but you did worry a lot about the twins and how much they missed him. He was an excellent father and when he could be at home, he'd take it for all it was worth. But it was difficult for all of you. You had to be grateful for the time you had together.

Kaleb had definitely taken after his dad and as you drive them in your vintage mini car – a wedding present from your parents – he sings along to the radio, filling up the small car. In your rear-view mirror you see him moving in his car seat happily while Kristopher sits still, strapped in, reading one of his comic books. Each of them definitely took after you and Kendall in their own ways.

You pull up into the parking lot and easily undo and release the boys, after three years you were quite a natural at it.

"Hold my hands" You say locking the door and take hold of them both, walking across to the entrance where other mothers and fathers stood. Kendall wanted the boys to go to a good preschool and school and although this one was a little out of your way, it was quiet and was well regarded. Not many people here had famous parents, maybe famous businessmen for dads but not popstars.

Of course, the boys had no idea of it and neither did their classmates really, but the other parents knew and you were sure people would talk about you as you tried to keep control of the boys, especially when you were picking them up after a long day and their sugar levels were high. You couldn't help but feel judged. Luckily though, you'd made some good friends here.

Like Mara with her son Hunter and Tom and Eliza with their two daughters Annie and Nell. You take the boys inside and pass other people before kneeling down and kissing your twins goodbye. "Be good ok" You say, pressing both of their noses, smiling. Their teacher, Ms Hillel takes them off your hands once you're done and they wave you goodbye.

Driving back to your gallery, you hit the morning rush hour like usual and turn up the radio, thinking about how in a few months you're going to have another baby in the house. You hadn't discussed it, but you were pretty sure both you and Kendall were hoping it'd be a girl, though you wouldn't care if it was another son, but with your two boys already, you weren't sure how you'd manage to look after four of them in total. Sometimes to you, Kendall counted as a kid.

Although you were showing, you hadn't officially told anyone yet, not even your parents or Kendall's, and although Kristopher had managed to work it out, he hadn't been shouting about it, obviously not fully understanding it all.

Your parents had bought you the mini car with its union flag roof for you wedding, as a kind of link to remind you of home. Your parents had moved you and your brothers over from England to California when you were 14, your brothers only 12 and 8 and they had thought it would remind you of where you came from. Kendall adored your accent, though you were losing it slightly now, in your early twenties. They hadn't exactly been overly thrilled that you were getting married at age 18 but once they'd met Kendall and his family and seen how happy you were, they eventually gave you their blessing – the car being a physical support of it. You ought to tell them there was going to be a new baby in the family.

* * *

When you reach the gallery, you're thankful that its air conditioned – the hot LA weather of early summer was getting to you, even though you were dressed in a flowing top and a skater skirt.

Your gallery was right on the street, encouraging to passers-by. Kendall had surprised you by buying you the place for your birthday two years ago and you had been overwhelmed with happiness – it was all you ever wanted – a space where you could put up your work. And now you had it.

You walk in and say hi to your staff who really had become good friends: Iris running the front desk and Olivia and Mason who help run the place.

"How's my favourite boss?" Iris smiles. She's one of your best friends, in her mid-twenties too, dyed silver hair falling to her shoulders and tattoos galore.

"I'm great thanks. How is my staff?" You smile. "Any print orders due in today?"

"We're all good. Yeah, one delivery at two pm. Mason will take it in if the time doesn't work for you?" Iris asks, flicking her hair out of her eyes.

"He might have to actually. I'll need to pick up the boys around that time" You explain, though they all know how busy it is in the Schmidt household. Iris nods, understanding. "How're they doing at preschool?"

"Really great, thank you. Yeah, they love it" You say, smiling, thinking of the two little blond boys who are so full of love and life. Just the thought of them makes you happy and the fact that soon you're going to have another being that you completely love is overwhelming. Holding a hand to your stomach, you feel a pang of discomfort, as if you're baby knows you're thinking of it. But this is the first time you've felt it and you have to lean on the counter, the surprise literally knocking you off balance.

"(Y/N)? What's wrong? Do you not feel so good?" Iris worries, coming around from the desk and placing a palm on your arm. Olivia and Mason had gone out to the stock area, leaving you with your friend. "(Y/N?)" the panic clear in her voice.

"I'm ok…I'm great. Iris, I'm pregnant. The baby kicked" You say. She squeals a congratulation and asks if she can feel it. You put her hands on your stomach, covering the small bump and she laughs manically when she feels the baby kick again. Once the baby stops, Iris pulls you into an embrace and says how happy she is for you.

"Have you told anyone else yet? Do your families know?" She asks, clutching her hands to her chest in excitement.

"Not yet! We've told nobody" You tell her, still holding your stomach.

"How far along are you?" She asks. You tell her only four months but she insists that you take it easy and that any of the hard work her and Olivia and Mason will take care of. When you were pregnant with the boys, you had worked up until a week before you gave birth, so you don't know why people think you'll take it easy, especially with planning an upcoming show.

"Anything you need just let me know".

* * *

You had picked up the boys and taken them to Logan and his girlfriend Savannah's apartment as you often did. All four of the BTR guys really were like brothers and Logan and Kendall's friendship was made stronger when you decided to appoint Logan to be one of the boys' godfather's. He'd been dating the petite brunette Savannah for just over two years now and you'd all became great friends, in fact, Sav was probably your best friend now and she adored the boys.

Their apartment sits high over the city and you sit chatting with Sav while the twins play hide and seek around the place.

"Be careful. And don't break anything ok" You tell the two boys before they run around.

"How've you been anyway?" Sav asks, she watches as Kaleb huddles himself under the coffee table.

"I've been great thanks. Feels like I haven't seen you in weeks though!" You tell her. And it has been weeks. With the guys being so busy and everyone working so much, you were looking forward to when things eventually would calm down a bit. But it didn't look like they would any time soon.

"It's been too long! You look…a little different. Have you done something? Have you been tanning?" She laughs. You slap her hand and tell her no but she still giggles.

"Actually…I have some pretty big news"

"Go on…"

You look around to make sure they boys aren't paying attention.

"We're having another baby" You say quietly. Sav jumps up, her hair flying all over the place and she pulls you up to hug you.

"Oh my god! Congratulations! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Sav exclaims.

"Thank you! I've literally told one other person. I just wanted to keep it quiet for a bit. I'm not sure whether Kendall has told Logan yet but yeah! I'm expecting" You smile.

"This is incredible! I am _so_ excited!" Sav grins and finally sits back down. Just watching her wears you out.

* * *

You put the boys to bed at around 8, reading them fairy tales until you see they've both fallen asleep. Their tiny bodies relaxed under the patterned quilts. You kiss both their foreheads and tip toe out of their room, shutting the door softly.

You lounge on the sofa for a while in the dim light of candles and the television and without realizing you'd even fallen asleep, you feel Kendall's palms waken you up. He taps you lightly.

"Hunny" He slides next to you and you only just open your eyes enough to lean into him and wait for his arms to come around you protectively, which they do. "Are you okay lovely?"

"I'm great" You yawn. You feel him laugh.

"Would you like me to carry you to bed?" He asks and when you don't reply, he stands up and picks you up gently. You laugh but he carries you up the stairs and down the hall into your bedroom. Neither of you bother to change and you lay on your side, looking at your beautiful husband.

"How was work?" You ask sleepily.

"Hectic. But it was good. How was the gallery?"

"It was good…I might have told Iris and Sav about the baby, I'm really sorry- I only thought after maybe we should have told them togeth-" You start but Kendall interrupts you.

"It's okay – I might had possibly told the guys too. I'm sorry" He grimaces.

You laugh gently and tell him it's ok. It really is okay. "The baby kicked today" You tell him.

"No way!" Kendall snaps his head in your direction and half smile forming on his face. He reaches his hands to touch your stomach, gaining an accepting glance off you before he does so. "I'm so sad I missed it"

"Hey, there'll be plenty more times" You press your lips to his "Don't be sad. It doesn't suit you" and again "I love you" and again. He really is all you ever wanted.


End file.
